El Perfecto y Angelical Demonio
by barn loren
Summary: "ella se esconde tras la penumbra de mis sueños, como una sombra yace en mí, me escondo porque temo a ver su rostro y por la rendija no alcanzo a reconocerla, me oculto tras su rastro, para seguirla, pero no sé a dónde va, me acompaña en mis sueños, pero no en mi realidad" HarukaxMichiru AU


_**y aquí entre mis delirios publicando de nuevo debido a la repentina fluidez de inspiración, y flexibilidad para publicar, les traigo esta nueva historia, recién salida del horno :P**_

_**disfrútenla...**_

_**saludos.**_

_**BL**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de Sailor Moon no me pertenece son de Naoko Takeuchi, cualquier otro con otro nombre sí, la trama es mía y lo hago con fines de puro entretenimiento.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Maquiavélica<strong>_

No sabía cómo había sido exactamente que había llegado ahí, a esa situación tan vergonzosa, ella, la mujer con más ímpetu y carácter, correcta, fiel, amable estaba ahí en la cama de un hotel besando el cuello de una mujer casada que pensó era heterosexual, ella Haruka Tenoh había guardado su anillo de bodas por primera vez en su bolsillo, ahora comprendía lo que significaba cuando podías regodearte por estar degustando el dulce ajeno y mejor aún el placer que brindaba que la mujer sobre la que inconscientemente puso el ojo desde que la vio en el despacho hubiese omitido las copas de vino y el cortejo.

_-buenas noches Tenoh-sonrió la dama sentándose en el banco de la barra-_

_La rubia volvió a verla apretando el anillo de oro en su puño con el que antes había estado entretenida jugando._

_-buenas noches-sonrió para después suspirar y detenerse mirando la copa que tenía enfrente, ¿Quién diría que eso de las unilateralidades nunca pasaría de moda?-_

_-¿copa después del trabajo?_

_-sí- suspiró con resignación, ya hacían tres meses que su mujer le había dejado una miserable carta en la cama que compartían y además el anillo que las hacía esposas-_

_-¿un día duro?-preguntó de nuevo la recién llegada-_

_-ya lo creo-sonrió la rubia enfocando su mirada en la otra, debía aceptarlo, su matrimonio no había sido como imaginó cuando estúpidamente dijo "si, acepto", no habían desayunos a la cama hacía dos años, y contrario a como era esperado en una relación lésbica a ausencia de niños no hubo sexo día y noche sin control, no era un nido de amor con pasión desbordante, no se pondría a preguntarse qué fue lo que faltó cuando sabía que ésta mujer a su lado había sido foco de sus fantasías desde que entrara a trabajar al despacho-¿Qué tal te va a ti?_

_-pésimo-exhaló la mujer cruzando sus piernas, con el codo en la barra inclinando la copa para beberla-_

_-no parece-frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, la otra lanzó una pequeña carcajada al aire-_

_-es que sigue sin interesarme mi día, ahorita es de noche-dijo girándose sobre el banco-_

_Con la punta de su zapatilla rozó la pierna de la rubia, le sonrió ladinamente, echó su cabello hacia atrás, de su cartera sacó rápidamente un billete con el que pagó su copa, dejó el banco y comenzó a caminar contoneando sus caderas, la rubia no supo que fue lo que la hizo dejar el banco y sobre la barra el pago de su bebida que no había probado, metió su puño a su bolsillo soltando el anillo, siguió a la portadora de los Manolo Blahnik que resonaban sobre el suelo de mármol de todo el lobby del hotel antes de llegar a recepción, la rubia sacó el dinero de su billetera pagó la habitación subieron al ascensor como si nada, caminaron por el corredor, la rubia abrió la puerta, ambas entraron y al cerrarla la otra la puso contra la pared presionando sus labios sobre los suyos, metió violentamente su lengua en su boca que la rubia apenas y pudo reaccionar, cuando sintió la cercanía de ese cuerpo sonrió en el beso, la otra cabalgó con la palma de su mano su muslo hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la rubia y apretar ligeramente, Haruka casi deshace el beso pero la otra vorazmente la alcanzó mordiéndole el labio sin impedir que la otra susurrara… "Michiru…"_

-no… dejes marcas…-apenas pudo decir la de cabello aguamarina sintiendo a la rubia tapizarle de besos el cuello y el pecho-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que el tonto las vea?-preguntó la rubia mordiendo la clavícula-

Michiru gimió y bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos de la rubia para apretarlos.

-…sabes… que… no es… eso…-respondió entrecortado mientras la rubia se divertía con sus pezones-

-¿entonces qué es?-preguntó mañosamente soltando el pezón un momento-

-no tiene que saber que me rio de su hombrí… ¡ah!-la mordió sin dejarla terminar-

La rubia se separó y se levantó ligeramente encuadrando en su mirada la sensual y sinuosa vista de lo que representaba ese demonio con rostro de ángel en su cama, era simplemente perfecta, su piel blanca y lechosa pero no pálida más bien sonrosada, le encantaba el sudor que se acumulaba en el nacimiento de su cabello aguamarina y como una gota siempre pendía de ese piquito de cabello en su frente, más que adorarla, más que quererla esa mujer era como su súcubo personal, siempre lista y dispuesta a todo lo que se les antojara.

-¿Cuándo vuelve?-le preguntó rozando sus mejillas, la otra cerró sus ojos en un gesto de satisfacción, exhaló y gorjeó mosqueada-

-no lo preguntes Haru-dijo sin abrir los ojos-

-solo quiero saber ¿no puedo?, en estos tres meses me has contado todo, puedo asegurar que te conozco mejor que él, ¿por qué ahora me quieres mantener al margen?

-sólo no quiero arruinar el momento hablando de él, que se tarde lo que quiera que vuelva dentro de dos años, si tan solo viviéramos en la antigua Atenas, y se largara a la batalla para no volver-dijo campante y después rió traviesa-

-eres tan maquiavélica-dijo la rubia disimulando el terror que le produjo escucharla-eso es como desearle la muerte a tu marido el que no te haga feliz en la cama no significa que deje de ser un humano-

La aguamarina por fin abrió los ojos, y le sostuvo la mirada a la rubia, esos iris verdosos que ocultaban patéticamente el terror.

-cierto, tienes razón, impotente pero al fin y al cabo un humano-la rubia contrajo su rostro en una mueca de desconcierto-ya Ruka no hablo en serio, solo no me interesa… el tema, podríamos estar haciendo otra cosa en vez de hablar de él-dijo dejando en un dos por tres a la rubia bajo su cuerpo-por el contrario yo puedo marcarte todo lo que quiera-se burló haciendo temblar a la rubia marcándole el cuello-

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

**PD: después de mi larga ausencia por estos lares me di cuenta que Aidan Ross desapareció, ¿alguien sabe si se despidió?, la verdad me gustaban sus historias u_u y sus reviews jeje.**

**hasta la próxima.**


End file.
